


Gentle Punishment

by Penguinabominations



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1487695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguinabominations/pseuds/Penguinabominations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alucard botches a mission and Integra has to punish him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle Punishment

“I told you to be discrete.”

Integra was perched at her desk, cigarette clenched roughly between her teeth. The mission had been botched, her secret weapon had gone off and blown up the warehouse rather than deal with the ghoul infestation as directed. Now the state police were all over the site and not to mention the news about the death toll is rising.

Hellsing’s prized creature stands across the room, red eyes gleaming through the darkness at his master. The very presence of Alucard was enough to shatter the resolve of any human walking by but not his master. Integra was head of the Hellsing organization for a good reason.

“In my defense, my master, the mission is complete.” A manic grin spread across his face, sharp fangs peeking pass his lips. “I merely got creative.”

Her fist slammed hard enough on the table to make the count’s grin falter.

“Your lack of prowess lately is causing me trouble; we are on the brink of war, you idiot!” Integra stands from her desk and raises her hand to Alucard. Her face set like that of a commander.

“Here, Now.”

The count let a short chuckle escape his throat before he strode toward his master. He towered over the young woman but even he knew not to point it out or else his kneecaps be collapsed. He slides down to his knees and lowers his head to her feet.

One boot pushes at the top of his head and he grunts as pressure is applied. Not enough to do any harm but just enough to know that she meant business.

“You are acting out of line, Alucard. I was caught off guard when you made a new servant yourself, that was so far out of character I thought you were joking.” She removes her foot from his head only to swiftly slam the heel into his temple. Alucard recoils for a split second before returning to his crouched position.

“And this whole thing with Anderson of late, you two have caused so much chaos of late that both the Vatican and I have been buried in paperwork up to our eyeballs!” Another switch kick to his head insured a split lip at least. She was angry. Angry at the fact that her vampire was the one causing embarrassment to her and not to her enemies. The fact that he was acting like a maniac more and more of late.

“I feel as if you are getting lost, Count. Out of the millions of lives and souls that reside inside you, where is the true Vlad?”

The atmosphere in the room changed abruptly getting colder and heavy. Alucard raised his head to his master. His ember eyes glowing fiercely in the dim light. She had angered him; good.

“I am the Great Vlad, he resides inside me as much as I reside inside of him! My name is Alucard, the great No life King.” He went to move to his feet but as quick as a flash a fully loaded handgun was positioned at his forehead.

His master had a glare that could cut through steel and even the No life king sat back at her gaze.

“You forget your place, Alucard.” She clicked back the hammer on her pistol.

Alucard had the ability to grab the gun, to disarm his master but that wasn’t what this was about. His eyes closed and he raised his head to press against the barrel of the gun.

Complete submission.

“Master, I-“

“Shut it, I don’t want to hear you talk.” He could feel the gun falter before it was lowered. Even if he could regenerate his body a bullet to the head never felt great.

Integra returns to her desk and places the gun on its wooden surface before beckoning to Alucard.

“Come, Count.”

She sat down in her chair and he stood by behind her. He had only seen her angry once before and that was when her uncle was trying to kill her. Her hand points to the ground and he eagerly obeys.

“Just sit there and don’t talk.”

He chuckles and closes his eyes. He didn’t expect the gentle hand that came to rest on his head. Alucard perked up slightly to look at his master but she merely shoved his head back down.

After a while that hand began to sift through his hair, combing through the many different strands before moving on to the next. Such outward shows of affection were strange to him.

Yet he didn’t mind it. In fact he wondered how far he could stretch it.

He moved closer to her chair and when she didn’t object he cautiously leaned his head against her lap.

To his surprise she didn’t shake him off or cease her gentle hand motions. Alucard found himself drooping against his master’s chair. It was pure bliss. Integra had never seen her servant look so content over some pampering even if he didn’t deserve to be pampered. She let her fingers slip to the nape of his neck and almost immediately he turned into a puddle of purrs.

“Disobey an order again and no more Head rubs, Got it?”

A small smirk played on the counts face.

“Never again, My master.”


End file.
